pain plus pain equals new love
by HeatherTheShinigami19
Summary: set during eclipse bella and emmett lose the ones they love during the fight but find love with each other rated m for later chapterd. slash dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the fight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything only my plot

A/N hey people I decided to write a twilight fic cuz my cirque du freak one wasn't doing good so here ya go!

Warnings: slash. don't like don't read!

Summery: Bella and Emmett both lost there loved one and comfort each other

Edward stood up suddenly and the tent was gone, ripped to shreds. Edward and Seth stared at each other ad Edward said " Seth go now!" Seth ran off and Edward picked me up and started to run but we where hit. Victoria! She was here! Edward and Victoria faced each other and she lunged , Edward meet her attack, Victoria was too quick and ripped his head off tearing him to bits " EDWARD!" I screamed, she threw him into a fire and turned towards me " bye bye human " she sneered and lunged at me but she was hit bye something, Seth snarled at her and ripped her to pieces, I couldn't concentrate I was screaming to much, the hole in my chest ripping open again. Seth whimpered softly at me trying to calm me down, when he saw it was a lost cause he howled loudly. The Cullen's ran into the field. Carlisle said " Bella calm down and tell me what happened?" I tried and choked out " e-e-Edward, dead" I couldn't speak anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Everyone gasped when I told them , Carlisle said " Bella I need you to clam down for me please" when he said that I all but lost it and screamed " HOW THE HELL CAN I CLAM DOWN!" I LOST MY FUCKING FIANCEE!" I stand there breathing hard and I feel a wave of clam wash over me, damnit jasper. Esme walks over with venom tears rolling down her face and she chokes out " b-bella please try to understand, your not the only one who lost someone, Emmett lost Rosalie to a newborn." it takes me a minute to fully understand that and then I say " I-im sorry I yelled at you Carlisle" Carlisle lets out a weak smile " its all right Bella I understand" I look around and say " where Emmett?" they look sad and Carlisle said " he's in worse shape then you are, he's out hurting trees" Carlisle says " ok guys we should probably go back to the house " Esme says. " yes your right " Carlisle says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: hey guys sorry my chapters haven't been as long as I wanted them to be, it looks a lot longer when u use Microsoft word lol. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the hunky Emmett.

Previously: _"we should probably go home now" Esme said " yes your right" Carlisle says_

I cant move im still hurting, I think to my self, I wish was a vampire so I can hurt trees to stop the pain like Emmett. " Bella?" Carlisle says I look up at him " s-s-sorry im coming" I whisper getting up Carlisle picks me up and he darts to the house with the rest of the family. When we get there he lays me on the couch. Esme looks at me and says " if you want we can call Charlie and see if you can stay here tonight." I shake my head yes and Esme runs for a phone. Carlisle sits on the floor beside me and strokes my hair. Then suddenly emmett comes through the dooor and I see esme was right, he looks broken, he looks at me in confustion and says to Carlisle " whats wrong with bella?" he croaks. " son Edward was killed also" Carlisle says softly and emmett looked like he wante to cry but instead he comes over and sits next to Carlisle and lays hes head on my stomach. " im sorry for your loss" he whispers brokenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seeing is beliving

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Emmett: and let me guess you wish you did.

Me: lol course I do ;)

Previously: _" son Edward was killed also" Carlisle says softly and emmett looked like he wante to cry but instead he comes over and sits next to Carlisle and lays hes head on my stomach. " im sorry for your loss" he whispers brokenly._

I stare at Emmett with his head on my stomach. I start to say something when esme walks in " hun Charlie said you can stay as long as you need" esme says timidly to me. " thank you esme" I whisper still broken looks up at me with sad eyes. "bella I want you to know im here if you need me" Emmett said sounding just as broken as I am. " thank you Emmett" I whisper. Emmett just nods his head and puts his head back on my stomach. Me and Emmett fall asleep there like that ( a/n I know in the book vampires cant sleep but in mine they can so deal with it)

a/n: hey guys sorry it toke so long. Im here to say that this story is on hiatus till I get more reviws so review! They help me get motivated


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the sexy as hell Emmett.

Warnings: this chapter is the start of the M no lemons yet but is dark.

After me and Emmett sleep for a long time I moves his head off my stomach so I can use the restroom. After I have my human moment I stand at the sink, my reflection in the mirror scares me a bit. I look dead, broken. I happen to see a razor sitting there. My eyes fill with tears "im coming to you Edward." I whisper picking it up. I slash my wrists hard and deep, the blood trickles into the sink. "BELLA!" I hear Emmett shout through the locked door. I don't move. Suddenly Emmett busts through the door. "n-no Emmett, l-leave, let me go to Edward." I rasp out. "No way in hell Bella!" he roars. He grasps my wrists and licks the wounds, closing them with his venom. "You're not leaving us Bella, I need you" he sobs. I look at him with tear filled eyes "why me Emmett?" I manage to choke out through my tears. "Because they didn't lose someone, they don't know how it feels, but you do" I look at him. He's right, we both know what to say, what to do to make the other feel better. "Your right" I whisper. "That's why I need you Bella, please don't leave me" he looks like a child. "I'll never leave you Emmett" he smiles half-heartedly. I hug him and he holds me close. "Come on Bella lets go tell the others you're ok" he says. I nod my heads and walk down to the others.

"She tried to kill herself" Emmett chokes out and Esme embraces me. "Bella I know you lost him but that's not smart, what do you think that would do to us, your dad even?" Carlisle scolds. "I know I just wasn't thinking clearly" I whisper and his face softens. Emmett gets a pained look and runs outside. "Don't worry Bella he will be fine." Alice shushes me when I start to protest. I go and lay on the couch again.

A/N hey guys I know I said I was going to wait but I thought of this idea last night so I decided to continue.


End file.
